Agent Nintendo
Agent Nintendo (A.K.A TheNintendoKing, TNK, or just simply, Nintendo) is an RPA Agent. He likes cookies and Nintendo, an infamous video gaming company. He is also a strong fan of video games, an ASR general and eventually the CEO, a former EPF Agent, and a Tour Guide in disguise, not to mention he is a master of the elements, including Card-Jitsu Shadow, Card-Jitsu Earth and Card-Jitsu Cheese. He also just loves chicken nuggets and everything else that is served at McDonalds. He quit the RPA on the 12th of February 2015 and later on returned to his own time. However, he returned to the present day on the 7th of June 2015 and re-joined the ASR, bringing future technology with him. Agent Nintendo was forced to leave the RPA entirely due to the events of Operation C.O.O.L 2. Whenever the agency reopened in January 2017, Agent Nintendo said that he would not rejoin as he had moved on from Club Penguin. History Nintendo was born on the 29th of March 21145. He was raised in the huge floating city of Pengotropica, where he lived with his family. In school, he achieved much, earning many great grades. In his later years, he was asked by Gary 3000, a friend of his in high school, to test his new invention. Nintendo tested the Time Trecker 2.0 3000 and was instantly transported to the year of 2014. Nintendo discovered he could not go back to the year of 21145 and eventually got used to his new life in Club Penguin Island. A few weeks after his arrival, he entered the Pizza Parlor for the first time and ordered a fish dish and salami pizza with seaweed, fish, cheese and pepperoni. But when the waitor brought it to the table, Nintendo didn't have enough money. Well, he did, but it was money from the future, so it was invalid. So in turn, Nintendo did the only thing he could think of. He ran away with the pizza. After many years of searching, the CPPD never found him, and Nintendo ended up being on the list of top ten criminals due to the fact that he decided to take up the life of crime, and steal countless objects so he could survive. Agent Unknown eventually found Nintendo in hiding, and he was starving and thirsty inside a small cave in the wilderness. So Unknown took him in and recruited him to become an RPA Agent. To this day Agent Nintendo gradually became higher in the ranks of the RPA. Now, he has become one of the top 5 agents, created his own mission, built his own vehicle and made lots of progress. He quit the RPA on the 12th of February 2015, as he felt like his work was not appreciated. End of Robber Penguin Agency After the RPA closed, Agent Nintendo got help from Omega X to build a time machine that would take him back to his own time. After it was finished, all of his friends waved goodbye to him as he returned to his own time, telling Gary 3000 about the adventures he'd lived there. A day after his return, he received a letter from the past, signed by all of his friends, wishing him a nice life in the future. Return To The Present During his time in the future, Nintendo had joined a military force known as the Anti-Saraapril Rebellion, and soon moved up the ranks into the position of a leading general. Saraapril (an evil dark lord who the Rebellion wish to stop) soon managed to wipe out the ASR after many battles, and what was left of them were on the run from Ultimate Proto-bot 10,000 (the current leader of Saraapril's forces after her death) who was hunting down the generals and commanders one by one. Nintendo was eventually elected CEO of the ASR, and after many more battles and assaults Proto-bot was destroyed along with the resurrected Saraapril. A distress signal was sent to Nintendo from the present, and wishing to help his former allies, he returned to the present along with lots of futuristic technology. Trivia *He is from the future. *Currently, a device that will create a time portal is in development by him. *He became the temporary TIC (Third in-command) during Agent Unknown's absence in October to November 2014. This would technically mark him as the FIC (Fourth in-command) if it existed. Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Pookie Hater Category:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion General Category:Tour Guide Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agents Category:Penguin Category:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Agent Category:Operation Robot Participators Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Penguins Category:Operation Frozen Participators